


Risk it all

by November09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Merchant of Death Tony Stark, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Tony Stark, Science Bros, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November09/pseuds/November09
Summary: Tony is  broken in a Siberian bunker waiting for death to claim him. Luckily for him his Mistress did just that and more.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Risk it all

As Tony lay in in the cold Siberian bunker taking shallow breaths, he could feel his body swelling with blood that had no business being in his abdomen. With each breath he took his chest felt like it was exploding with hot pain, he was dying. Finally, and after years of surviving torture falling from the sky, going against kingpins, terrorist organisations and Justin Hammer it was the act of those he called commrades that has finally killed him. He would say friends but shortly after the Ultron incident and Ste...Rogers insistence on add the Wanda Maximoff, the berating and callous way they addressed him following his hearing where his name was cleared of Ultron, he wouldn’t call them friends. He had done so much for them, including limiting his baby Friday growth which is now why he was unable to reach her, he had foolishly given into their demands and now he was paying for it. With his life. Rage burned through what was left of his slipping consciousness, what he wouldn’t give to do it all over. They moment Loki invaded, he would have cut ties with Fury’s boy band and go his separate ways. He would have been a better friend to Rhodey, just thinking about how he left his best friend crippled in a hospital bed to die for Rogers made him cry.

He was crying, years of being brow beaten by his father “Stark men are made of Iron”, we don’t cry. Here he was finally crying. In some ways he was happy that with his death Rogers would be charged for murder, only a small part of him was happy, the other part knew what was out there what will eventually come, he is leaving his Rhodey-bear, his Pepper and his Spidey to deal with that alone. It was a vicious cycle of rage, self loathing and peace and rage is winning.

“I can’t die now.” He whisper through his pain.  
“There is so much to do, I can’t go yet.” Tony whimpered. Regret filling him to his core, squeezing his eye shut he waited for death to claim him.

Tony felt a something against his cheek and opened his eyes. The air around him shifted, and warmth started seeping into his cold body. A mass of black entity appeared a d grew into a human form. The black mass turned to a tunic and cloak that flowed in a otherworldly fashion. The hood of the cloak pulled back to reveal the most beautiful creature Tony has ever seen. Ghostly pale skin pulled taunt over sharp cheekbones, blood red lips and abnormally large brown eyes that sparkled with life.

“Hello Anthony.” The creature opened it’s mouth and spoke, floating closer to Tony, hovering directly above him. It’s hand reached out and touched his cheek and filled him with more warmth, he was beginning to feel his extremities. 

“uuh..” Tony breathed out. The creature opened its mouth and a wail escaped as it’s mouth pulled back into a smile. It was a laugh. 

“What would you give me, if I could grant your wish, Little Engineer?” the question as asked with so much care and seriousness, Tony allowed himself a moment to think. 

“May I ask, who or what you are?” Tony knew the answer almost instantly to the previously asked question, he was more curious though. He would give his everything to go back and do it over. But introductions are needed. 

“Ahh, my apologies Engineer. I am Death.” The creature began to graze it’s hand across Tony’s chest spreading more warmth through him. What was his life really? But in a world with gods, monsters and superpowers, of course death is a real person! Why wouldn’t it be? Steeling himself he pushed down his fear, looked forward and asked. 

“Do you have a scythe?” Tony could blame his stupidity on his current condition. The creature... Death made that wailing sound again and a Reaper Scythe appeared in her hand.

“Okay. I’d give anything to go back.” Tony responded feeling convinced and out of options. 

Death smiled down at the human who would be their biggest champion, their ambassador. He has been on their list since his birth. When his soul called out to them, it was the sweetest song they have ever heard from any of their champions. And Anthony was going to be their greatest yet.

“The price is your soul Anthony, I will send you back but you will be marked by with my symbol, and be my champion. You will fight and defend Earth and anywhere I send you after. When I claim your soul you will come to me, to rest or to carry on my work as my champion, you will be strong, immortal and wicked in the ways that protects. This is a lonely journey Anthony Stark, you will watch those you love die, you will live a very long life after they have passed away. Is that something you can live with Anthony?” Death looked into warm whiskey colour eyes as it spoke. A Merchant’s life is never easy few lasted long after they lose their loved one. 

Tony bit his lips to think about what was said. All he ever wanted to do was protect his loved ones and ensure that they know he cared. He looked into Death’s eyes and smiled.

“Yes, I can live with that. All I wanted to do his protect those I love.” Tony watched Death smile brightly and wickedly.

“Very well my child. I will visit you once you’ve cleaned house, I will burn my mark into your shoulder.” A bony hand reached down and searing pain radiated from his shoulder outward latching into his brain. Gritting his teeth Tony accepted the magic that radiated through his body, he could feel every inch of his body coming alive. As the pain receded Tony relaxed. 

“You need to prepare for the Mad Titan, ask the Trickster for help my Merchant, when you are finished, and ready think of me and I will appear.” Death leaned down pressing it’s lips to Tony’s forehead. Tony felt his eyes closed.

The Hulk’s roar was the next thing Tony heard, looking around he noticed a younger Avengers, no Maximoff and a worried Rogers. 

“Holy shit!” Tony shouted slowly coming to his feet. He looked around the bodies of the Chitauris littered the streets. A menacing smile graced his lips as he felt his Mistress’ mark throb.  
It was 2012. He would definitely do things differently. 

Starting with Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just a salty #teamironman fan, this is just to sooth my sodium rich heart. 
> 
> I will try to update once a week. 
> 
> Ps. I'm not going to moderate trolls. If you are a cap fan I welcome the discourse. However if you are disrespectful I'm going to report you.


End file.
